We Cheer (series)
Putting players at the center of a nationwide cheerleading competition, We Cheer utilizes two Wii Remotes as virtual pom-poms to create an authentic cheerleading experience. Players must move the wireless Wii Remotes as directed by the on-screen indicators to choreographed routines, utilizing a full range of arm and body movements such as spins and twists. As each routine is successfully performed, the player will be able to recruit new team members to their squad, adding new cheerleading abilities and choreographed routines. The first cheerleading videogame to offer licensed music, We Cheer features 30 smash-hit master recordings for players to perform to, including tracks from Hilary Duff, Aly & AJ, The Plain White T's and Natasha Bedingfield. Letting friends and family participate in the cheerleading fun, We Cheer features cooperative and competitive multiplayer modes for up to four players to determine who deserves to stand at the top of the pyramid. The game also features a workout mode that lets players keep track of approximately how many calories they have burned while cheering. Each character in the game is fully customizable, with a variety of uniforms, shoes and accessories to choose from for added personalization. We Cheer 2 We Cheer 2 heightens the realistic, competitive cheerleading experience by immersing players in a nationwide cheerleading championship setting. Utilizing the Wii Remotes as virtual pom-poms, players follow on-screen prompts for choreographed routines that utilize a full range of arm and body movements. Players can choose to play with two Wii Remotes (one for each hand) or use just one in either the right or left hand. We Cheer 2 is the only cheerleading video game to offer a hit soundtrack of licensed music and features a brand new lineup of 30 rockin’ songs that will get players energized and ready to cheer. The game offers more than twice the amount of playable characters than the original and now also offers the choice for boys as well as girls. Players will also have access to limitless customization for both their character and their entire squad with an increased range of options for outfits, accessories, facial features and more. We Cheer 2 offers cooperative and competitive multiplayer modes with more than 20 stages and supports up to four players for exciting squad group action. With various difficulty options, the game caters to players of all skill levels from novice cheerleaders to varsity level movers and shakers. Players can practice and perfect their moves in a tutorial mode complete with a set of cheer lessons that provide an overview of each of the various motions in the routines. Performing well in the single player campaign and trainer modes earns points that can be used to unlock new stages, moves, songs and character customization options. With its simple yet addictive gameplay, players lose themselves in the music and moves as they perfect the routines and earn top spot as captain of the squad. Category:Wii Games Category:Music Games Category:Kids Games Category:Games Category:Game Series Category:Sports Games Category:Rhythm Games Category:Namco Category:Dance Games